Godric
Godric is a 2,000 year old vampire. He was born in Gaul. He was sold into slavery when he was a young-boy. He was sold to a Roman master, who abused him and sexually abused him. When Godric was older, and turned sixteen, his master told him he was a Vampire. After that, Godric was turned into a Vampire. Godric learned everything he could about being a Vampire from his maker. One night, when his maker was busy, he killed his maker. (Which isn't common, because Progeny's feel attached to their maker). He got into trouble with the Ancient Vampire Community, and went on a run. After a thousand years, he ran into a troubled man who was dying. His name was Eric Northman. Progeny's Eric Northman was weary in battle. As his two friends were telling him of riches and women in heaven, Godric killed both friends. He asked Eric, if he could go through the world being death's companion. He asked him what he got out of it, and he said "Life." Godric then turned Eric Northman into the vampire he is today. Nora Gainsborough was turned into a Vampire sometime around the 1300's. She was turned because of her vast knowledge on Politics. Godric abandoned Eric and Nora, and made Eric promise that he would take care of Nora. Pre-Season 1 (1908) Godric was made "Vampire Sheriff" of Area 9, in Dallas, Texas. (1945) In 1945, Godric and Eric were posing as Nazi's in WWII. A Werewolf in Germany was working with Russell Edgington. After she killed an American-Soldier, Eric and Godric walked in and she tried to attack Eric. He pinned her to a wall with a bayonet. Eric asked her who she was working for. She said that she would say who she was working for, if she got some of his Vampire blood. Godric said that Vampire blood is sacred. Eric not listening denied it, and gave her some. The woman told Eric that they were working for a Vampire. Eric and Godric were talking, and Eric was caught off guard, and the werewolf tried to kill Eric and Godric snapped her neck. Season 2 Godric was "captured" by the Fellowship of the Sun. Eric Northman told Bill Compton that he wanted to use Sookie Stackhouse to see if the people at the Fellowship of the Sun were holding Godric captured. Sookie and Hugo both went into the Fellowship posing as a couple. Steve Newlin and Sarah Newlin both showed them on a tour of the church. Steve went to show them the basement, and Hugo and Sookie were both forced into the basement. Hugo and Sookie were both stuck in a cage in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun. And Sookie read Hugo's mind, finding out that he was the traitor. Hugo having a Vampire girlfriend Isabel Beaumont, Sookie was shocked. Sookie and Hugo were in the basement, when Gabe came in. Hugo told him that he was the guy who was the "traitor," and wanted out. Gabe punched Hugo knocking him out calling him a "Fangbanger." Gabe pushed himself on Sookie, and her being helpless started to scream. Godric came in to the room, and pushed Gabe off of her. He grabbed him up by Gabe's neck. And Gabe saying; Godric, remember me buddy?" Then getting his neck snapped, Godric threw him to the floor. As the alarm went off in the Church, Godric called Eric. He said, "I'm here my son." and Eric came to him. He told him to get Sookie out, and not to kill any humans. Eric and Sookie went upstairs, and three guards were standing wait. Eric posed as a Human telling them that he needed a stake to guard himself from the Vampire. One guard was about to stake Eric, when Sookie screamed for him to watch. Not till later did Godric show up. Eric was chained to an alter and the sun was about to come up. Sookie tried to help, and everyone was in a frenzy. Stan showed up reveling that he killed Steve Newlin's family and making it look like a car-accident. Godric shows up at the top of the church, telling them that there should be no more fighting among them. And that if Vampires left without spilling any blood, if the Humans could do the same. He told them that he would never agree to co-exist with Vampires. And asked all of Steve Newlin's followers, if they would die for him. None of them said yes. After the fiasco at the Church, they arrived back at Godric's nest. He asks Isabel Beaumont if she still loves the traitor Hugo, and she tells him she does, but he's the Sheriff so she will listen to what he has to say. Eric told Godric that he had an AB blood type for dinner. And Godric stated that he didn't require much blood from anyone anymore. While he's sitting there, the deranged Lorena Kraisiki came in. Striking up a conversation with Sookie Stackhouse. Lorena tells her that she and Bill Compton had a fling while Sookie was in the Church. Sookie and Lorena start to fight, and Lorena pulls out her fangs. And attemps to bite Sookie. Before she could even try, Godric is holding her neck. Telling her, that she looks to be old, and should evolve from her sadistic ways. That she is like a boy pulling off dragonfly wings for sport. He tells Lorena he wants her out of Dallas, Texas before dawn. And he makes Bill take her out. Bill says, "Even though we are Immortal, I will never love you." After Lorena is escorted out, she runs off panicking. Luke McDonald comes in saying that he has an announcement. He opens his jacket which what seems to be a bomb. He presses the trigger, and he blows up. Throwing wooden stakes everywhere and silver. It DestroysStan, Paolo, and Catherine and two-human companions. Godric says that the Hotel Camilla has been alerted and that there will be places for everyone to stay. Hotel Camilla Godric, Eric, Isabel, Sookie, and Nan Flanagan, are in Godric's room. She asks what happened with the bombing of Godric's nest. He tells her exactly what happens. He also tells her that he went willingly with Steve Newlin, because he knew some vampire would end up going with them, so he knew he would take it. Nan fires him. He tells them that he is sorry for everything that he's caused. He then goes to the roof. And Eric follows them. When on the roof, Eric and Godric are speaking in Swedish. Godric is telling Eric, it's the end of his time, and he is going to Meet the Sun. Eric says that he will stay with him, if he can't he'll make him stay by force. "Even if you could, why be so cruel?"" - Godric to Eric. Sookie tells Eric, she'll stay with him while he's on the roof. He says to her, "A human, with me in the end? After 2,000 years, I have finally seen everything." As Sookie starts to cry, he says, "And crying.. I really have seen everything." And he asks if God is forgiving. She says God will forgive him. As the sun comes up, Godric walks towards the sun, striping his shirt, and eventually dying. Season 3 (Evil Is Going On) When Eric Northman tells Russell Edgington about Daywalking, Russell wants to try it. They get the only known Fae descendent a hybrid, Sookie Stackhouse. They drink from her, and Russell forces Eric to go into the sun before he does to see if it's actually true on what he said. Eric goes out there, and even though he isn't in flames, he starts to steam up and hopes Russell Edgington doesn't see him steam from Fangtasia's cameras. Russell Edgington walks out there, and Eric uses silver and binds them together. They're both sitting in the sun, slowly starting to melt. Then Godric appeared to Eric. Telling him that everyone is happy after death, and that peace comes after death for everyone. Even Russell Edgington. (Me and the Devil) Eric Northman is sitting, and watching Sookie Stackhouse sleep. He sees Godric walk through the door, and telling him that Sookie is beautiful. He tells Eric to drink Sookie. This isn't any normal Godric. He's an evil Godric. He forces Eric to drink from Sookie. As he starts to he wakes up from a nightmare. (In the Beginning) As the Authority are in New Orleans, Louisiana. They were "high" off of the "blood of Lilith." The Authority Post-Roman - were out on the street, and they went into a pub. Each member of the Authority walked in, as Russell Edgington got on stage while a girl was singing karaoke. They all started to feist on humans. As they are. Godric appeared to Eric. Telling him not to do this. (Gone, Gone, Gone) Eric is in the Authority building. Waiting for Nora and Bill Compton to come speak with him. Nora and Bill both friends/family of Eric, decide he's worth the trouble of saving. They force feed the blood of Lilith into Eric's mouth, and Nora drinks some as-well. Nora and Eric are kneeling on the ground in front of the room where Lilith's blood is held. A bloody apparition appears. Nora excited to see Lilith again, thanks Lilith. But it's Godric who appears to them. He tells his Progeny's that Lilith is a godless god, who only wants to kill. Eric begs Godric to help Nora ]]find the way. As Godric is standing there, Lilith appears behind him. She walks up to him and puts her arms around Godric. Nora begs Lilith to forgive him, and Eric tells Godric to fight. Godric being a pacifistic vampire, says he won't do such a thing. Lilith then rips his head off. Powers *Super Speed - With Godric being 2,000 years old his speed was extremely fast. *Super Strength - Godric told Lorena Kraisiki who was nearly 200 years old, that he could "snap her like a twig," showing how strong he really is. *Super Senses - Able to smell, see, hear things far stronger than humans could. *Immortality - Being a Vampire, Godric could live forever. *Immunity - Godric couldn't be killed by normal ways. He was immune to human weapons. *Glamouring - Godric was supposedly able to glamour, as it is a basic vampire trait. Weaknesses *Sun - Vampires are prone to burn in the sun. This is how Godric died. *Stake - Staking a vampire in the heart would kill them however fast the stake was inserted into their heart. *Silver - Silver is a means that can bind a vampire, whatever form it's in, it can harm a vampire. *Necromancy - Necromancers such as Antonia can bind any Vampire. Necromancy can even make vampires walk into the sun. *Exsanguination - Draining a Vampire would kill it. *Decapitation - Decapitating a vampire would kill it instantly. *UV Lights - Will weaken a vampire, and prolonged exposure would kill it. *Hep D - Could weaken a vampire for a few months, and in those few months a human could easily kill them. Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ancient